1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a pixel structure of inorganic light emitting diode, and more particularly, to a pixel structure of inorganic light emitting diode including uniformly spaced sub pixels.
2. Description of the Background
In recent years, with the progress of semiconductor and related technologies, electronic products, such as personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, smart phones and notebook (NB) are getting popular, and the trend of design is focused on providing these electronic products with facilitation, multi-functions and aesthetic. As the demands for those electronic products are increased daily, the display screen/panel, which plays an important role in those electronic products, has become the primary objective to designers in this field. However, in addition to achieve high brightness and low power consumption, it is more desirable to significantly overcome the disadvantages of the display screen/panel, including low uniformity of light, yield and reliability.